Powerless
by danoverdeath
Summary: What would you do if you made a mistake, you upset the one you loved? What if that person left your side before you could make it up to them? What to do . . . HichiIchi, Angst, heavy gore in some parts and Anti-Orihime themes.
1. Prelude 1

_**A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**This is the first multi-chaptered fic i wrote**** therefore it's not amazing and all i've written so far are 2 chapters but ****there will be another 8 to come ****(once i finish those stupid oneshots that i left over the holidays =_= ) hopefully once i do this i can devote myself to my GrimmIchi fic that i posted up here. oh, ****this is also posted on deviantART too ****(i kinda decided to use this account for multi-chap fics and dA for shorter stuff) and when i posted it up on here too i didn't really know what to rate it as ****(it has a lot of depression, angst, self-harming and talk of sex ****but no actual 18+ material e.g. lemon.) none of things i mentioned in the brackets are considered M-Rated material but together . . . i dunno so i marked it as M. feel free to tell me if you think that is over the top and i'll mark it back down to T.**

**anyway ignore my pointless explaination and enjoy!**

**

* * *

******

"POWERLESS"

_HichiIchi_

**ONE**

He opened his eyes, slowly.

His body was in the same position it had been when he had fallen asleep; his arms and legs spread out evenly over the blue duvet that covered his mattress. What time was it now? He gazed up into the darkness of his bedroom ceiling.

He had felt like this before, a _long_ time ago, but _this_ was utterly different from before......

He knew what _true_ sadness felt like, to feel like you're the only one to blame for what happens, to feel lost, and weak. But now he didn't feel sad or lonely, just empty....and this emptiness felt like it was devouring him, slowly......slowly becoming empty........slowly becoming........._hollow.....  
_  
_'Stop it!'_ he screamed mentally, _'Don't think about it. Don't think about him. What happened. Her. Don't think. Just, don't'_. He clutched the duvet desprately, screwing his eyes together. Shut. Tight.

_**"What are you looking at?"**_

"....Yer eyes..."

"....W-What?"

"Yer eyes"

"...What about them.....?"

"They're.......sorta....nice--"  
  
"DON'T!" he screamed bolting straight up. His knees tight to his aching chest. His hands gripping his orange spikey hair. His fingernails tearing his scalp.

"Don't.....forget everything...........just......"

xXxXxXxXx

_Brown eyes snapped open as the rest of his body doubled over in pain._

"Shit!" he shouted, his head buried between his knees and his hands clutching his stomach. That pain soon turned to anger as he looked up, he glared at the pale figure who had woken him from his peaceful slumber.

"Fuck Shiro! That hurt!" he shouted at the albino who was lying in his bed. The pale figure pressed a finger against the other's light, tanned lips, sending the angry teenager a murderous glare. "Wah?" the teenager barely mumbled with the heavy pressure of the albino's finger resting on his lips. The albino jerked his head towards the door. The boy looked. His eyes widened as the albino removed his finger for the boy's lips. "Y-Yuzu!" the red-head cried.

The young girl standing in the doorway looked nervously at her brother, "Ichi-nii...who are you talking to?" she asked, concern lacing every syllable.

"N-No one!" he replied. He began to rub eagerly at his eyes, "Just tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yeah!" her elder brother replied faking an overly large yawn, "When you're half-asleep you do funny stuff, everyone knows that Yuzu....."

"Really!" she said astonished at her brother's wisdom.

"Yeah."

"Wow....._well....breakfast is ready so come down once you're dressed okay?"_

"Already?" he replied, "You're up early Yuzu...."

"No I'm not Ichi-nii."

"You're not?"

"No....it's half past eight"

"Holy hell!!! I'm gonna be late!!" the boy shouted begining to scramble out of bed but soon stopped himself when he realised he was naked and his little sister was still in the room.

"Hurry Ichi-nii and get some breakfast!" she said with a light smile.

"Will do!" he smiled back.

When she walked out of the room closing the door gently behind her, Ichigo jumped out of bed and began to search for some clothes. His hollow on the other hand just sat and watched the flustered boy rush around the room getting ready for school.

After putting on some boxers and a pair of trousers, Ichigo picked up a black T-shirt. Realising that it was inside-out, he began to push his arms into the shirt so that he could tug it back to it's normal state. He paused. He didn't even have to guess. He turned to lock eyes with the albino, who was still in bed, "What do you think you're_ looking at?". The albino looked at him, still half in a daze, and then began to trail him his eyes up and down the figure before, as if his were double checking._

"You" he said simply, "half naked" he a sickening smirk spreading across his features.

Ichigo grunted with disgust, "You seriously don't get it, do you Shiro?".

The albino recognised the nickname, whenever he pissed Ichigo off he would always call him 'Shiro'. The hollow had no idea why of course.

He raised an eyebrow, "Ya still mad at me fer wakin' ya up?"

The boy glared at the albino, "Don't rediculous! I'm mad at you about this!"

"Makin' ya late?" he replied, confused.

"YES!" the red-head shouted back.

"Ya know I can't tell the time like you can...." he mumbled, shame in his eyes at the fact.

"Wouldn't matter if you could!" he retorted, "I told you not to! I told you I had school the next day! But what do you do!? Fuck me! That's what!"

"I did it 'cause ya workin' way to hard, everyone_ needs a lil' release now and then!" he replied angerly._

"But I told you not_ to, don't you get that!" he asked the albino._

"If ya really_ didn't wanna then why didn't ya tell me to fuck off!?" the pale figure accused the teenager._

"I'm not cold-hearted! I would never reject you like that!"

"Come on Ichi!" the albino stood up, "We're all friends aren't we? Tell me the real_ reason!"_

"That is_ the real reason! I don't lie! For fuck's sake Shiro I--" he paused suddenly._

The albino looked at him, "You what? What's wrong Ichi?" he asked, venom lining his voice, "Cat got yer tongue?". Ichigo stood there, frozen. "Can't say it can ya King?"

"It's not like that and you know it!" the red-head growled, but his gaze began to slip from making eye-contact with the albino.

"You're pathetic."_ he looked at the teenager, hurt in his eyes, "It doesn't bother me really whether ya do or not, but, if ya want me to start hatin' ya, this is how ya should go about it...."_

The red-head stayed silent. He then found the courage to look the hollow in the eye, but by then he had already returned to his inner-world.....

xXxXxXxXx

The boy looked up, lessening the harsh grip on his head slightly, crimson plastered around his eyes, tears streaking down his face.

How do you live with so much pain infecting your mind? How _can_ you live when the one person who can take away that pain is gone? How do you when all you do is think of that one person but every memory hurts more than the pain inside of you? _How?  
_  
The red-head wiped away the bitter-sweet water from his cheeks. He slowly turned his body around and lowered his bare feet onto the carpeted floor. As he stood he never felt such a heavy strain on his legs before; it was although his torso and legs were cased in concrete. He then forced his feet into action as he began to make his way towards his bedroom door.....


	2. Prelude 2

**"POWERLESS"**

_HichiIchi_

**TWO**

As the red-head pushed against the wooden door he felt as if his entire body was going to collapse to the ground. He stumbled slightly as he began to walk down the hall towards the staircase.

He had been walking that day too......when it had happened......

xXxXxXxXx

_The orange-haired teen trudged down the street. People brushed past him as he walked past a set of shops. Not like he cared. He should have been running. To get to school._had_ been getting to much for him lately. He did need a break; and sure, he was mad at the hollow for making him late but also he was glad too._Duties......_and going to school is the _duty_ of every normal kid._normal_._'It's just words....if they're just words then why can't I just say it, even if it's just to make him happy?'  
_  
The traffic lights began to bleep telling him to move on. He walked across the road, his bag slung over his shoulder lazily. He knew it was too late to go to school now. There was only one place he knew he should go now......_

Fuck running. Fuck school. Fuck everything.

The albino was right. Things

Rukia wouldn't let him take a break doing his shinigami duties on his mother's memorial day for crying out loud! But that's what they were.

Yeah right! Ichigo a normal kid? He wasn't either of those things especially

The red-head stopped at some traffic lights. He pushed the button next to him and waited for the silhouette of the 'green man' to glow a light torquoise-green. As he waited for the signal his mind slipped into deep thoughts......

xXxXxXxXx

The red-head knew there was only one place he could go, but definitely not one that he _should._ He knew that what he was about to do was wrong but.....he couldn't be gone.......he had to know for sure.....

xXxXxXxXx

_Ichigo felt the cold morning dew fall from the blades of grass and seep into his socks and shoes. He had been walking up and down the river bank about five times now and was getting tired. He had to keep going though. Until he found an answer._'Hellooo?'_ he thought mentally._soul mates...

He walked more and more. But soon each step became weary and strained until he could barely move. He found the set of steps he used to sit down on when he got tired when he was younger. He shrugged his bag off his shoulder and sat down. He sighed.

No answer.

He didn't blame the hollow at all. He was a total prick, and most guys would have told him to get fucked already by now. Hey, anyone would. But Hichigo hadn't and Ichigo didn't know why. It would be hard to deal with if the two broke up, both knew that. They shared a soul for crying out loud! But even though Ichigo's pissy moods and the fact he couldn't say to the albino three simple words caused a hundred and one arguements between them, the two were still.......

'Soul mates eh?'_ the red-head thought, _'Got that right at least'  
_  
Ichigo had _never_ liked anyone as much as he liked Hichigo, and he had never liked anyone in that sort of way before either, even though they were so different. For example, if you walked into a room and there was a guy with a gun threatening a young girl and Ichigo was in the room with a gun too, but it only had one bullet, Ichigo would probably shoot the guy with the gun to save the girl's life. However, if Hichigo was in Ichigo's position he would probably shoot the girl point-blank because she was screaming so much it was starting to get on his nerves. But because the two were so different to one another they then made a larger impact on the other's life. Hichigo, who was violent most of the time, found a sudden calmness and gentleness through Ichigo, and Ichigo, a boy who never told anyone about his problems, discovered that he could confide in Hichigo, but not always by his own choice._'How are you supposed to know when you're in love with someone? How can you tell? I know I like him more than anyone else I've ever known but....._do I love him?_ Even though he says he doesn't care whether I do or don't, I know he does. Somewhere in that hollow chest of his is the need for me to tell him that. But I can't do it. What if I say it and realise that I don't mean it. I know he won't say it, but I know that would destroy him. But what if I say it and mean it but he can't fully understand. He has no heart after all. He's a hollow. He's _my_ hollow. If that happened I think my world would be shattered before my eyes. God, if he were to hate me like he did before I wouldn't be able to cope. But what if he already does hate me? Such hate was in his voice this morning....'_ brown irises burned with regret as they pierced through the bars of his own flesh and blood that imprisoned him in his own mental jail, _'He hates me.'  
_  
Suddenly the air around the boy became thick and heavy. Ichigo began to feel sick and almost bagan to gag from the putrid smell hanging around the area. It was a hollow. A very powerful one too, and it was close.  
_  
_Ichigo swiftly grabbed the gothic badge hanging from his belt and pressed it against his chest. As soon as he had floated out of his body he began to run to where he hoped he would find the creature._

But now Ichigo wasn't planning on talking it through with the albino on this one. Both of them knew that this was a problem that only Ichigo could solve by himself.

The teen lowered his head, covering his face with his hands, letting his elbows rest on his thighs and inhaled deeply.

xXxXxXxXx

The teen turned as he reached the landing and began to slowly make his way down the stairs. One step at a time. It was pitch black as he let his bare feet slip off the last step and onto the floor that felt like it lay thousands of miles beneath him. His knees buckled when his feet came into contact with the ground, but he managed to correct himself and continue to let his feet take him towards his desination....

xXxXxXxXx

_He ran along the riverbank, sensing that the hollow's presence was getting stronger with each step. A few more meters up the bank and his breathing had started to become ragged, but it wasn't until he was yet another few more meters up the bank that realised why...._evil_ in it, it was smothering him so that he couldn't move. There was just too much._'Cero?'  
_  
"It was nice t' meet you shinigami" the creature said sarcastically.__**'Don't you dare fucking touch him!'  
**__  
Ichigo's eyes snapped open, but he knew that he was powerless as he fell though the blackness that lead to his inner world. It was all up to Hichigo now, but he didn't worry, he had learnt long ago that he could trust his inner hollow to return safely....._

In the distance he could see the figure of a man. He had long silky black hair which floated effortlessly in the wind. He wore what seemed like long white robes that extended all the way down to the ground. Ichigo frowned as he ran faster to get a closer glimpse of the man.

It was then the man turned around. The powerful reiatsu from before ripped through the air, only this time it was so much more denser than before. The shinigami's legs collapsed under the sheer weight. His breathing increased even more. The pure

As the orange-haired shinigami gasped desperately for air, the figure appeared infront of him with incredible speed. Ichigo could no longer breathe as he he began to splutter and wheeze. He then heard a sickening chuckle overhead but he was frozen under the weight of the stranger's reiatsu to take a look.

"Fear the shinigami eh?" the stranger cackled, his voice deep and heavily distorted. "Hah! What a pathetic joke. I only let out a tiny bit of my reiatsu and the loser nearly dies? You're kiddin' me!". It was then Ichigo saw the black, clawed hand reach down and grip his chin tightly, the long ebony tallons accidentally cutting his cheeks shallowly as the teenager could feel the blood oozing out of the cuts and trickle down past his neck. Ichigo's eyes widened with fear as his eyes met the stranger's.

The stranger's eyes were inverted like Hichigo's only the irises were a bright green, so bright they almost seemed to be glowing with a neon hue. The creature had a mask too but it was unlike any hollow's mask Ichigo had ever seen. It was dripping. The mask wasn't solid at all. Some how it managed to stick to the man's face but it was a disgusting smelling, white liquid which seemed to ooze out from the man's hairline, trickle down his face and seep back into his jawline. It was constantly moving, contantly pouring and oozing down his face making his entire face seem flat with no features such as a nose or a mouth, only those piercing green eyes. It was petrifying.

The stranger cackled insanely at the boy's reaction. "You're terrified aren't you? I bet if my reiatsu wasn't holding you still you'd be trembling with fear wouldn't you?" he raised his other clawed hand and pressed two fingers between Ichigo's eye's, "You should fear us shinigami, because we'll always get you in the end". A loud screech built up in the red-head's ears and a red light blinded him as he squinted in an attempt to block most of the powerful light out of his eyes.

xXxXxXxXx

The red-head hissed as the icey tiles that paved the kitchen floor froze his unprotected feet. Still, he continued onwards, biting down on his lower lip to redirect his brain to the new pain boiling in his lip. Moonlight seeped in through the netting that was covering the frosted panes of glass. It lit the room so dimly that the teenage figure could have easily been mistaken for another shadow as he made his way towards one of the draws situated in one of the units....

xXxXxXxXx

_The creature, with wide chlorophyll eyes, gazed at the vibrant haired shinigami. Putrid, black flames raged around the teen's body furiously, distorting the creature's view of him._'What the fuck did that kid just do?'_ he thought desperately as his body recovered from the blast at a safe distance away from the boy, _His reiatsu wasn't like this before. Is this a trick?'  
_  
"Hey!" a deranged voice echoed along the river bank as the black flames began to die down revealing the slowly growing mask on the right side of the teen's face and the demonic, yellow, inverted eyes. An unaturally wide, sick grin plastered it's self onto the red-head's lips as the creature's eyes continued to widen with shock. "Don't tell me you're scarred already 'cause I blasted out my reiatsu for ya! 'Cause if ya are, then there's no point in me fighting you, _Vaste Lorde."  
_  
"You're not as stupid as you look" it snarled in reply, "though I can tell that you're not a shinigami from just seeing that mask you have there, what are you?"_

"Does it matter?" he growled.

The creature shrugged, causing a few long, black strands of hair to slip away from his shoulders, "No. Not really."

"Glad we're in agreement here." the teen spoke in reply before taking the large blade that rested on his back by the hilt with one hand. The worn bandages that embraced the blade were thrown into the air as he swung it up. His fingers then left the hilt and glided down the long bandage until he insinctively took hold of it and began to swing it, harder and harder until the blade became a blur.

The Vaste Lorde whistled, "Nice trick ya have there, but you can't fight like that it's impossible to control your sword fully."

"Is it?" the teen replied, the smile slipping from his features.

Then, before the Vaste Lorde could think, the teen swiftly and with ease stopped his sword's motion, he then fired the blade at the creature with amazing speed, still with a tight grasp to the bandage which was attached to the hilt. The huge blade pierced through the air like a bullet. As it hit the Vaste Lorde's liquified mask the creature was pushed back by the strength of the blow causing dust and clumps of earth to be torn from the ground and form a huge thick cloud of dust that eventually consumed the creature. Digging his heels into the ground, the creature eventually came to a halt. The teen, without withdrawing his sword from it's position, gazed intently at the figure as the dust began to settle.

---

chap. 3 will take a while to come out (it's a real bitch to write T_T ) please stay paitent, it will be updated!

this fic is discontinued, it may be picked up again one day but i very much doubt it. sorry for this, i've just really lost interest in it.


	3. Prelude 3: THE VOICES OF THREE

"**POWERLESS"**

_HichiIchi_

**THREE: **_'The Voices Of Three'_

_As the cloud of dust died down the red-head could see his opponent's mask. At first it looked as if he had successfully lifted the mask off the Vaste Lorde's face, but if that was the case then why was the hollow still there and not purified? Then, as yet more of the dust faded away, Hichigo saw the creature's mask . . ._

_The mask had solidified around the tip of Zangetsu, preventing the owner any harm._

_The hollow gurgled, "Beat that shinigami! This is the ultimate defence!!"_

_Hichigo had to admit that it was a powerful defence, because now his blade was trapped, but it had a weakness and he grinned that twisted crooked grin of his out of that knowledge._

"_Bankai," he hissed._

xXxXxXxXx

He found himself opening the wooden drawer, whispering to himself gently.

"C'mon Hichi, this ain't funny any more. Come out man. Say something at least. Something. _Anything._ If you don't, you know what I'll do," his voice cracked in the darkness, "don't make me do this . . . don't make me . . ."

His voice cracked once more as he let out a sudden sob.

xXxXxXxXx

_The creature howled in agony, its black talons groping at his broken mask. The red-head stood over him with that crooked smile, holding his long, thin black blade by the short chain at it's hilt._

"_Back an' forth, back an' forth. Where she'll land nobody knows!" he sniggered, swinging the blade like a pendulum._

_The creature whimpered, the shattered pieces of his mask surrounding him turning to liquid before making their way back to him._

_The ebony blade fell, driving straight into the hollow's stomach. The parts of the creature's mask solidified once more, lying limp in the grass as the creature screamed in pain._

"_Whadsa matter?" the red-head cooed before mimicking the creature's attitude from earlier, "I only unleashed my bankai and you're nearly dying?" He grabbed the hilt of his blade, wrenching it back viciously, causing the monster to cry out, "Who's the loser now, Vaste Lorde?" _

_The red-head then tore the blade from the hollow's stomach before kneeling down on top of the creature, the blade in between them, grazing the Vaste Lorde's now-showing nose. Hichigo stared into the hollow's eyes with hatred and his usual lustful glare for the taste of blood. "Fear the shinigami, hollow, fear them," he hissed, "_Getsuga Tensho_."_

xXxXxXxXx

The teen sobbed, choking on the taste of his own tears. When was the last time he'd cried like this? When he was a child perhaps, the day his mum had died? The day he realised his hollow was going to devour him? No . . . the day they'd first had sex, him and his monster, his hollow. Oh how he hated himself, and yet there was . . . something else, but what else could there be other than hate?

xXxXxXxXx

_Hichigo stood there, over the spot where the hollow's corpse had been, the mask still growing on one side of his King's face. He'd won, but only out of pure luck; he'd sensed it in that creature's reiatsu. If that thing had attacked him, he would've been done for._

"_**Hey, are you okay?"**_

"_Obviously, how is his Lordship?" the hollow replied sarcastically._

"_**I'm not that weak, and you know it."**_

"_Wanna bet?"_

"_**Hell yeah!"**_

_The Horse sniggered, "Come out 'ere and prove it then."_

"_**. . .Get screwed."**_

_The Horse smirked._

"_**Hichigo?"** the King murmured after a slight pause._

"_Yeah?"_

"_**About earlier, you were right," **the king inhaled before speaking again, **"I'm sorry . . ."** _

_The Horse snorted, but his King could still sense the slight smile he was hiding._

"_**Hichigo?"**_

"_Uh-huh?"_

"_**. . . I---"**_

_The Horse suddenly turned to block the sword that had swung down on him with one hand. He found himself staring into heliotrope eyes._

_The short, dark-haired woman spoke with disgust in her tone, "So you're that inner-hollow of his."_

xXxXxXxXx

The teen reached out for a knife, though there was no response . . .

His entire being suffered hurt from the memory, he almost couldn't picture what happened next in his mind, and yet his body forced him to.

Three voices.

First, Rukia's, _"So you're that inner-hollow of his."_

He felt his hollow's reply in the increase of his reiatsu.

Second, Chad's, _"Kuchiki-san, this creature is powerful, you can't defeat it."_

A pause, then Rukia's again, _"Chad, help me pin him down."_

Ichigo, inside of his inner-world, sensed his hollow's reiatsu fluctuating wildly for the next thirty minutes or so after that. He tried reaching out to the hollow, shouting to him at times, to let him have control, he even attempted taking it by force, to stop the fight, but it was like there was a wall in between them, a wall Hichigo had built in order to prevent Ichigo from intervening.

Suddenly, his hollow's reiatsu calmed down completely. The battle was over. Had he won, had he lost?

Then Ichigo heard Rukia's voice, _"We have restrained you hollow, leave our friend's body or else."_

'Restrained? Does that mean--?!'

"_What ya gonna do, kill me?"_

'Hichigo! Let me have power now!!'

"_You kill me, you kill Ichigo; we're one and the same."_

'Hichigo!! Please!'

"_**Sorry King,"**_

"Hichigo?! What are you playing at?! Take down the wall and let me have power or they'll--"

"_**Sorry Ichigo, it's you or me, and it's a Horse's duty to protect the King no matter what."**_

"What? What are you talking about?!"

"_He's right Kuchiki-san, what do we do?"_

"Hichigo, listen to me, explain!"

"_Kuchiki-san, what do we do?"_

"Hichigo!"

"_Kuchiki-san!"_

"_I'll do it," _said the third voice.

"_Are you sure?" _said the first.

"_Yes."_

Ichigo stood in his inner-world, confused as he stared up at the blue sky from which the voices came.

That's when he saw the red crack appear. It was a tiny little thing, like the vanishing point in an artist's drawing. That was before it grew, coming out in all directions, creating the tiniest splinters and colossal shards of blue which rained down on the inner-world, smashing straight through the buildings as a new sky was revealed, a sky of pure crimson.

Then Ichigo heard a high-pitched shriek that erupted all around, as if the sky itself was howling in agony. However, the sound was in Ichigo's head. He collapsed to the ground grabbing his head with both hands as he felt his very mind itself tearing apart. He desperately began to push against his head, eyes fiercely shut tight, in fear that it was indeed splitting in two. He heard another voice over the top of the screaming in his head, a more deeper one that too was in agony. It took him a while to realise that this voice was his own. Then he heard another voice, one of a more intense agony, cracked and distorted, it howled something, a name, Ichigo's name.

The teenager opened his eyes to see his inner-world splitting in two, straight down the middle, as it burned. It was like the apocalypse, and it was happening in his own head.

The building he knelt on had severed from the rest and was rocking to and fro in the hellishly hot wind. He looked ahead and saw the other half of the building, he saw something white too.

_'Hichigo?'_

As if the thing was responding to the other's thoughts, it turned to face him. The creature was indeed Hichigo, but at the same time it was not, it was as if someone had took the left side of Ichigo and sown it to the other half of his hollow-self. The creature was naked, its body red with blood and heavily scarred. The red-head could see the stitches that joined the two halves together, he felt sick. The thing had a white mask, a hollow's mask, their mask; and as it lifted the mask up Ichigo saw its face, half his, half Hichigo's.

The stitching wasn't even on the face or in a straight line unlike with the rest of the body; the thread went through Ichigo's eye and through his hollow's lower lip, they looked deformed.

The half of the body that was Hichigo then raised one heavily scarred arm, and reached out to the teen with a bloody hand. It was as if he was pointing to the red-head, but then again it was hard to tell with the lack of fingers. His half of the lips moved, but Ichigo could hear nor see what they were saying.

The boy looked away, afraid and disgusted, he felt himself gag but just swallowed the vomit and shuddered.

Then he felt something caress his cheek, just before it began to smoulder, burning into his flesh. He looked up and saw the creature, now it was on his half of the building, just a mere few feet away. He noticed that it had some open wounds, that were crawling with maggots.

The creature, still pointing, continued to whisper in a hushed lisp, and Ichigo could hear it now, but only just.

_**' . . . love . . . you . . .'**_

The teen's eyes widened, imbued with shock, "H-Hichigo . . .?"

The hollow's half of the creature seemed to smile, its eye, watery, began to run, the black part running down his cheek leaving the yellow iris, like a naked flame, in the cavern of the empty socket.

"Hichigo!" the teenager screamed, removing his hands from his head to touch the creature, but the sound of the screaming around him was too much to bear, he cried out, his ears bleeding from the noise.

The creature's fingerless palm then began to turn to ashes as a flame engulfed the rest of the albino half of the monster. Soon, Hichigo's half of the creature had turned to ashes while the other half fell to the ground, lifelessly. The ashes swarmed around Ichigo, filling his mouth, his ears, his nostrils, choking him.

And, it was with that image that the teen brought the knife to his wrist, letting it hover . . .

No response.

He brought the knife down to his skin, dragging it over the flesh, feeling it's teeth bite into him and draw blood . . .

No response.

Repeating the process, somewhere else, it must work, it has to work, somewhere, somehow, he's there. He's alive . . .

Drawing more blood, sticking the knife straight in, tearing upwards, his arm soaked with his own blood . . .

No response.

Tears falling, silently. The teenager falls also, to his knees, his eyes welling up with yet more liquid, the same as his self-inflicted wounds . . .

Footsteps, behind him as he falls to the ground. He hears a scream, a little girl's, as his head connects with a pool of his own blood . . .

He feels hands, touching him, panicked voices as he falls deeper now, feeling warmer, hot, hotter . . .

_I love you too._

* * *

Yeah, did I say I stopped this fic? OMG, YOU LIER, I DID NOT!!

Ahem, anyways this fic is officially un-discontinued from now on seeing how much I enjoyed writing this chap! Er . . . yeah, I know the fight scene sucks, Hichi unleashes his bankai which blows the Vaste Lorde's mask off ← that's proper violence peeps!

Anyway, this isn't the end, just the end of the Prelude~!

Over the next 7 chapters you'll (eventually) discover who Voice No. 3 was. WTF happened to Hichi. Whether Ichi is still alive D: What that random thing was (still gotta think about that one XD ) AND is Hichi gonna comeback?/where the hell was Uryuu?!?!?

XD

the next following chaps are gonna be from OTHER people's POV e.g. NOT ICHI.

We'll start all that crap with Karin~3 coz she's kawaii!

Bye bye!!


End file.
